Too much
by ever112334
Summary: We all know everyone has a breaking point...the only thing you have to worry about is when. Max's been through it all her mother leaving her and her sister behind, her father's beatings and so much more it's just a matter of time until she breaks.
1. opener

_Mpov_

"_I'll be right back for you two I promise." My mom smiled down at me and Ella and gave us both a quick kiss on the cheek before heading from for the door. I smiled and waved goodbye to her through the window as I watched her back out of the drive way with her brief case and suitcase. She smiled at me and waved one last time before driving out of sight. _

She told me she was coming back and I believed her, I believed her when she said she would come back to me and Ella, but nowit looks like I was the fool. She looked me straight in the eye and lied to me in my face, lied to her 5 and 6 year old daughters. Made a promise she knew she had no intentions of keeping, she ran away from us leaving us here all by ourselves with no one except a heart broken father. She ran away from her responsibilities and left us to deal with her after mass; because, of her I was forced to learn how to tolerate pain, forced to be a mother to my older sister, forced to learn how to live a life full of pain and suffering.

Bahahah! Tester! Tester! Sorta the beginning to the beginning if you know what I mean:D review review and tell me if you want me to continue or not caused I don't want to waste my time (actually I have nothing better to do)XDXDXDX

Smile on,

Ever:D


	2. Chapter 1

_Mpov_

_Beep… Beep…Beep _

"gosh dang it where are you" it was to early for this, I was knocking things over off of my night stand looking for my stupid alarm clock. _5:26am _I couldn't help but groan if it weren't for that man I swear I would have chucked my alarm clock out the nearest window and throw my self back in my bed and sleep like a bear in the middle of hibernation. I got up and stretched popping a couple of joints in the process, I took one last look at my nice warm cozy bed before heading down stairs to get breakfast started. to be honest it scared the hell out of me to be this close to a microwave not matter how hard I try I end up burning everything. Today was going to be the first day of public school for me and Ella. A week after my mom left my dad decided that we shouldn't go to public school anymore. He told us that he was only doing this for us; try to spare us from humiliation you know being ditched by your own mother and all. I stared making the coffee first because, that was the only thing I actually knew how to do. It wasn't to long before I heard Ella wobble into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I turned over to look at her and had to bite my lip to hold back the laugh that was threatening to burst out.

"I'm cooking." She went to the refrigerator and grabbed the eggs and bacon out of the first tray.

"move, you know very well your cooking sucks and if you think I'm going to let you practically set up your own beating then sister you have another thing coming" she patted me on the butt before pushing me out the way. I didn't even argue I just stepped aside and let her handle the dirty work. I got the dishes out of the cabinet and started to set up the table. A couple minutes later and everything was good, cooked, cleaned, and ready to go. Everything looked so good I wish we were actually allowed to eat some of it, but sadly rules are rules. A couple minutes later I was in my room staring at my reflection in the mirror trying to decide on what to wear. I mean what I wore today would most likely be my definition for the rest of my junior and senior year. I really thought about that for a minute before a started laughing, since when did I care about what people thought about me. I took one last look at myself before walking over to my closet so I could go throw on my favorite pair of washed out skinny jeans the one with all the holes and junk and my teal striped button down sweater I got from wet seal last week. I looked at my hair a decided I wouldn't even try to fight with right now and ended up pulling that sucker up into a messy bun…it ended up looking way cuter than I expected. I took one last look at myself before grabbing my backpack and my sweater boots the ones that have the balls dangling off of them.

"Hurry up Ella it's time to go!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs I heard her door open and close behind me. I got to the bottom of the stairs and took a sharp turn for the door.

"Where are you going you ungrateful little brat!" I kept walking like I didn't even hear her call my name. I was almost to the door when she grabbed my arm and pulled me back. My bag fell on the floor with a loud thump. I yanked my arm away from her and slowly bent down to pick up my bag so I could go. I threw my bag back over my shoulder and started to turn back around when Miranda grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to her just so she could smack me. I probably should explain that Miranda is my so-called step mom. She's fat, bitchy, and a waste of space in my book.

"I said where do you think your going I'm your mother and I control you!" I looked her up and down and gave her a little smile.

"…so your large and in charge is that what your trying to tell me?" I gave her my innocent look and yanked my arm free again before darting out the door so I could catch up with Ella who was waiting for me. I met up with her and we both started our long walk to Rosebear high school. A couple minutes later I was in the school's parking lot where the whole student body was. I quickly scanned the parking lot easily spotting all the "cliques" there were the oblivious jocks, cheerleaders, emos, smarty-pants, and all the other yada yada bull crap. I had no idea where I would be in this whole equation I looked over and saw she had this huge smile plastered on her face as she took everything in.

"What's up with the smile El?" she looked over at me and smiled and threw her arm around my shoulders while we walked threw the parking lot towards the building.

"I just have a feeling that this year is going to be an interesting one" she laughed before letting me go so she could head off to her first class early. Unlike Ella I did have my schedule yet, I walked off into the direction of the front office maneuvering through the crowd of people. After a couple a bumps and crashes I finally managed to get to the front office in one piece. When I opened the door the smell of sharpie markers and hand sanitizer suddenly attacked me I looked over at the lady sitting in the chair eating a weight watchers pizza before walking over to her with my prize winning smile.

"Hey um, excuse me my name is max ride and I just wanted to know if you could possible give me my schedule please." I batted my eyes at her and gave her another one of my famous smiles; she looked at me and gave me a quick smile before typing something into the computer in front of a minute later she was handing me my schedule and I was off. I took one look at my schedule before heading off to go find my first calls, Adv. English with Mr. Kyle room 1967; I looked around a bit trying not to look as lost as I felt. I walked down the long hallway and did a couple of twist and turns before I finally found it. I opened the door and took the seat in the back closest to the window I looked around a bit and notice that there were only four other people in the room not counting me. I turned around so I could look out the window and stare at the bush of yellow roses that were being attacked by butterflies of all different colors. I heard the bell ring and the sound of people making their way over to their desks. I kept my head turned a continued to look out the window.

"You're in my seat" I didn't even look up, I could tell by the voice she was one of those dumbass cheerleaders. I looked over at her from the corner of my eye and continued to look out the window.

"Are you freak'in deaf or something I said you're in my seat now move!" I turned my whole body around so I could look at her straight on.

"Shit looks like I was wrong your not a dumbass cheerleader huh turns out your really the school's slut…am I right?" I gave her my innocent look again as I took her in; her red hair her pink mini skirt, tank top and pumps. I heard a chuckle come from the person in the sit next to me. I force my attention back to the tramp in front of me.

"…are you going to move anytime soon, cause just because you're as skinny as a piece of glass doesn't necessarily mean you're translucent, sweetheart" I gave her a smile and shooed her off. She looked like she was about to blow her top, her face was starting to match the color of her fiery red hair.

"You list her you little piece of trash you better watch your back because, you have no idea what I'm capable of" she nagged pointing one of her scrawny little finger in my face.

"Oh, don't worry I'll make sure I put that on the top of my to-do-list." I smiled up at her and shooed her one last time before she actually twitched away. I let out a long sigh before turning back towards the window and shoving my hands deep in to my sweaters pocket.

"Gooood, morning students welcome back to Rosebear high since I don't see any new students here I think we'll just hope into today's lesson" I turned to face Mr. Kyle for the first time ever, he had on a dark blue suit with a gold tie and his hair cut short, nothing special he just looked like the average teacher to me.

"Um, Mr. Kyle there is a new student in her and she's over there by the window" crap! I was soo close to avoiding the whole awkward new girl thing. Instantly everyone in the class room turned around so they could get a good look at me. honestly I was flattered (note the sarcasm) I kept my attention on the window to my left and acted like I didn't here one thing apparently that's what I'm best at.

"Oh, Lissa it looks like you're right my apologize Mrs." He paused to look down at his clip board.

"Mrs. Ride is that right, can you please stand up and introduce yourself to the class please." I slowly turned my attention to the teacher and stood up.

"Hi my name is Max Ride and I'm a girl" I turned to the teacher and gave him a look that clearly said "that's it" I sat back down and pulled out my notebook out of my bag and got to writing. I wasn't really paying attention I was mostly writing down music notes for my guitar, it's the only way I could actually express myself with out getting hurt. I sat there and finished the new sound I've been working on for a while now. I read it back to myself one last time before throwing my notebook back into my bag. I looked around the room and caught the attention of a couple people, like the weirdo in the third row who was already staring at me giving my awkward kissy faces, then there was the jock in the second row who was staring me down like a hungry lion…how lovely, then there was the dude next to me the one with the cropped strawberry blonde hair he gave me a little smile before turning back to the little piece of metal he was messing with on his desk.

"What are you doing" he looked over at me with a satisfying smile.

"You'll see in about 3 seconds" I watched as he whipped out a mini screw driver and twist a couple of knobs before throwing the piece of metal on to one of the jock's desk. He looked over at me and gave a toothy smile before ducking his head into arm. Okay now I was confused I waited and waited, but nothing happened then all of a sudden the whole third row was covered in green and purple paint.

"Oh my god" for the first time in my life I was speechless

"So anyway my names Iggy Jones and you've just witness the first of many pranks to come" he laughed handing his hand out so I could shake it.

"Ha and I thought I was bad" I laughed taking his hand and shaking it; we both snapped are heads around to stare at the red hair wonder, she was covered head to toe in green paint. She was screaming a cursing at the top of her lungs saying "that new bitch did it" and "Ahhh my hair" and all that other cheese. I took one look at her and started to crack up for real this time. By the time I calmed down a bit I had tears streaming down my face and my hand wrapped around my stomach.

"Maybe this whole school thing won't be so bad after all" I laughed giving Iggy a low high five as we continued to laugh at the angry purple and green faces.

**Bahaha I did it aren't cha soooo proud of meee! Well anyway don't forget to review if you want me to post another chapter**

**Smile on,**

**Ever:D**

**p.s. me gustan cookies **


	3. Chapter 2

_MPOV_

Honestly this really wasn't that bad, spending the next 10 minutes getting lecture for something I had nothing to do with. Class was over and me and Iggy were standing by the teacher's desk while he gave me a lecture on how to make a good impression and all that other crap…really. I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes at him every time he said the word "Reputation" which was a lot.

"Mr. Kyle I don't want to sound like a mini detective here, but how do you know we were the ones who made that little exploding paint thing?" Iggy had one foot propped up on a chair as he gave Mr. Kyle a "serious" look.

"Well, I-I saw you two laughing in the back so I just assu-"

"Have you heard the saying usually when you assume something you end up making an ass of yourself?" Iggy cut Mr. Kyle off giving him a look that spelt douche all over.

"-And if you've haven't noticed Max is a very attractive girl and I'm the average hormonal teenage boy and that we usually do stupid things to impress the opposite sex, even if that means laughing along with her at a prank someone pulled. So I think you owe an apology for yelling at her on her first day at school for something she most likely didn't do." Dang! This boy was good I'm not talking about FBI good I'm talking about CSI Miami good! Mr. Kyle was so red, he looked like he was about to cry or something he gave a couple of quick glances at the door before apologizing to me and sending me and Iggy on our way with a pass, and two test passes good for any test any day. By the time we got to our second block class we were still giggling about the whole paint explosion. When I walked in everyone turns their attentions to me and Iggy and just stared. I_ know _their mother's taught them it was rude to stare; I mean all the guys in the class were giving me this awkward look that was enough to make me throw up. I snatched the pass for Iggy and gave it to the teacher and walked to the back of the class room, so I could take a seat and get this class over with. Iggy came and sat in the desk next to mine; he turned and whispered something to the guy next to him then turned to me.

"Hey, max I would like to introduce you the infamous Fang, the king of silent talk and emoliciousness." Iggy laughed completely ignoring the glare coming from the guy named Fang. I looked up at Fang and _really_ looked at him, he looked like he could pull off the whole emo kid thing if he really wanted to, he had long black hair that fell casually right above his shoulders which were hidden by a tight black leather jacket that covered a his shirt. He wasn't that bad looking actually he was kinda cute he had this whole "I hate pink flower" feel about him that I just found totally irresistible.

"Hey, I'm Nick, but you can call me Fang."

"I'm Max," I reached over Iggy so I could shake fang's hand, he gave me the tiniest smirk ever before letting go of my hand.

"…oh my gosh" I turned to look at Iggy to see what his deal was and found him staring at fang mouth agape. Fang wasn't even paying attention to Iggy while, Iggy just sat there staring at him like a mad man.

"What's wrong?" I looked back and forth between them, but didn't notice a thing just a boy staring at another boy, nothing off about that.

"What the hell! I've been trying to get you to talk to me for over a month and the most I've gotten so fair was a nod and I eye brow raise! That's not fair Fang I think I'm gonna trade you in for Max because, she has some sort of common decency to communicate with me," Iggy looked just like an upset puppy who didn't get the bone he was promised. The way he was acting made in completely impossible for me to keep the smile off my face for long. He looked at me and winked then continued to yell at Fang for not talking to him for the rest of the period. When the bell finally rang Iggy was so piped up, he made me crack up in the middle of class twice!

"Okay Fang I've decided to forgive you and let this one slide only because, Nudge is coming this way and I think you'll physically explode if we both yell at you at the same time," Iggy laughed pulling me side with him. Fang look around wildly like he was trying to find the nearest escape route. All of a sudden and a little girl with beautiful mocha colored skin came running up with a bag full of things in her hand with a huge smile plastered on her face. I looked over at Fang and saw him roll his eyes and grown, when he looked over at Iggy and me I gave him a smile and just laughed.

"Hey, you guys I've been looking all over the place for you just so I could show you guys all the stuff I bought! I mean really look at this stuff it's absolutely amazing I swear! ZOMG how is this…omg Iggy did you kidnap her or something she looks waayyyy to pretty t-"Fang ran over to her and slapped a hand right on top of her mouth. She was still talking even though Fangs hand was covering her mouth. Iggy laughed and slowly bent down to her level.

"Nudge sweetie, you have to learn how to shut up Kay?" Iggy slowly pried Fang's hand off of Nudge's mouth before stepping back to give her some air. When Fang took his hand off of nudge's face she practically jumped me.

"Hi. I'm Nudge what's your name" she smiled up at me shoving her hand in my face.

"Hey, I'm Max" I smiled taking her hand and shaking it slowly.

"Oh my gosh I totally love that name it's not to girly and it's not to forward ya know, it's…PERFECT!" I started to laugh as she started to go on and on about how great my name is.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving" everyone turned to look at Fang who was just standing by the wall with his hands in his pockets looking in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Yea, me to let's go" Iggy grabbed my hand again and started dragging me off towards the lunch room. When we got there it was clear as day that there were certainly divisions between the people. I wasn't really sure were exactly I ranked in the whole "food chain" crap, but the more I thought about it the more stupid I started to sound. Me, Iggy, Fang, and Nudge got in line and waited for our turns. Every now and again I would take a sneak peek up at Fang and catch him already staring down at, after the 3rd time of catching him looking at me a decided to ask him if he had a problem with me or if something was just on my face that's when the red headed snot head decided to pop up.

"Fangy omg I've been looking all over for you" she ran up to fang totally pushing me back into Iggy who caught me. She jumped up on Fang smashing her lips against his, fang's eyes popped open. After Lissa was done drooling all over fang's face she turned around to face me.

"See that loser he's mine M-I-N-E." she folded her arms across her chest and smiled to herself, like she was proud about what she just did. I gasped and looked around the whole cafeteria like I was looking for something.

"Iggy Iggy! Did you just hear that?" Iggy looked at me in confusion

"Everyone did you hear that!" I yelled causing everyone to turn there attention to me.

"Lissa can spell! She spelt the word mine right! Oh, my gosh miracles so come true" everyone in the cafeteria started to laugh and whisper, probably about me being a total bad ass. Iggy and Nudge were practically on the floor laughing the heads off while I stood there with my arms crosses across my chest just like Lissa's. Fang was behind her wiping any trace of Lissa off his face furiously with the back of his sleeve when he looked up and made eye contact with me he smile and started to chuckle. Lissa looked around the lunch room before turning her attention back to me. She stood there and clenched her fist 3 times like she was going to hit me. She looked around the room on last time before trying to sucker punch me. I grabbed her hand the whole cafeteria grew quiet everyone was staring at me and her now waiting to see if I would strike back. I looked at her face and started to laugh, and then I threw her hand back to her.

"Oh, Lissa I don't think you want to start with me princess," she reeled her hand back again in an attempt to hit me again I caught it again and held it this time.

"That's the second time Lissa I really don't recommend you go for a third" I threw her hand back to her again for the final time. She looked around the lunch room again.

"You think I'm scared of you, you little piece of trash I'm just as big as you maybe even bigger and I know I could beat the crap out of you any day" this time I wasn't the one to start laughing. I looked up and saw Ella laughing as she walked towards us.

"You are kidding right Lissa you maybe bigger than max in those things you call heels, but _you _of all people wouldn't stand a chance, especially in those last season José heels." Ella looked down at Lissa's shoes and shook her head pitifully before turning around to go back to her sit. Ella's new friends and a bunch of other people started to laugh again, a bunch of guys were staring from me to Lissa probably waiting for the skank to swing again. Lissa looked me straight in the eye for a good 2 minutes before pulling her hand back and reeling it forward with all her might. When I caught her punch again in could tell she was surprised I don't know why though I'm pretty sure _anyone_ could catch _her_ punches.

"Sorry, princess, but that was the third time" I threw he hand back so it hit her own face then I pulled my arm back slightly and gave her one solid punch in the eye. She bent down and started cry screaming how she's dying and for someone to call an ambulance. I looked down at her and bent down so I was at her level.

"See I warned you didn't I? so let this be another warning to you the next time you try to mess with me I'm gonna snap that fake nose daddy bought you in half." I stood up and brushed me self off trying to ignore the thousands of cheers and hoots coming from the football team and the rest of the student population.

"Sorry, I punched your girlfriend" I looked up at Fang and studied his face for a while, while I waited for him to respond. He looked at me for a minute before smiling at me and laughing. Everyone turned around with their mouths hanging open staring straight at Fang who was still smiling at me.

"That's quite alright" she smiled down at me one last time before grabbing his tray and heading down the aisle to get some food. I'm not usually a sappy person, but the moment Fang smiled at me I felt the whole world slow down just leaving only me and him and I knew some where deep in side I was safe.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and stuffs lmao my word thingy expired so now I'm trying this new one that I just downloaded form the Internet. I'm not sure if it sucks yet, but bear with me:D **

**Smile on,**

**Ever**

**p.s. **

**REVIEW!****  
**

_MPOV_

"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"Max, I'm telling you no one else on the entire planet is gayer than Selena Gomez"  
"What, have you seen Justin Bieber's hair! Its soo perfect, no man should have that kind of hair on his head I'm telling you, Iggy!" We've been at it for what, 5 minutes now. It all started when Nudge started talking about her new celebrity crush and how she wishes she could look like Selena Gomez and all that other blah. Then Iggy had the nerve to tell me that Selena Gomez was one of the world's most epically failed singers he's seen since Janet Jackson's boob flash back in 04. I mean me personally, I could give less about Selena Gomez she could kiss my naturally tan ass for all I cared, but a chance to get Iggy piped up again was too great to pass up. He was practically getting ready to jump me from across the table, he had his eyes locked on me with a stubborn written all over his face.  
"Iggy, honey listen to me" I got up and walked over to Iggy in the sexiest way I knew how and plopped myself down onto his lap and turned his face so he was force to look at my face. I straightened my back a little, so I could look down at him and push my lips as close to his as possible without actually touching them. The look on everyone's face was absolutely hilarious, Fang's eyes looked liked like they were about to literally fall out of his head , Nudge looked like her jaw would fall off if she hung it any lower, and Iggy...Iggy,Iggy,Iggy I actually felt sorry for him. I heard his breath hitch and his heart speed up. If I knew I had this type of affect on people I would have used it to my advantage years ago. Iggy had his mouth slightly limp and I couldn't help, but smile I leaned back a little so I could tangle my fingers into his hair and give it a little tug towards me.  
"Justin Bieber is obviously gayer, than Selena Gomez...I win" I bent down and kissed the back of Iggy's hand before walking back to my seat with a satisfying smirk on my face. When I sat back down Iggy's face was still blank, but the only difference was that he was blushing like a little school girl.  
"No fair Max, you're not allowed to use your girlness to win a fight,"  
"What, I so can!"  
"Nuh, that's cheating you can't use...that-" Iggy cried pointing at  
"Against me it's no fair I bet you could even crack Fang if you wanted to." Just then the bell rang send us to our third period class science. Nudge gave us all one quick hug before running to her next class leaving only Fang, Iggy, and me. I was just standing there while Fang and Iggy shared some secret exchange when some kid walked straight into me knocking me right on my tush.  
"Ow, watch it" I lend to the side, so I could rube the part of my butt I fell on. When I looked up at the person that knocked me over I almost stop breathing...almost. He looked just like a super model or something, his eyes where just...wow, and his face was just...mmhhh I had no idea what to do. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even talk I was totally fried.  
"Oh, my bad I'm so sorry let me help you up," He bent down and lifted me up right off the ground with his own hands. Can someone say loser, I can't believe I'm panicking over a guys who knocked me right on my ass just 3 second ago.  
"I'm so sorry I really am, my name's Dylan, Dylan Ford and you are?" What...what was my name oh, crap I forgot my name. Come on Max pull yourself together lets not be stupid here. I reached forward taking Dylan's extended hand in mine and giving it a good shake after introducing myself. I looked over at Fang and Iggy and saw they were done with there little exchange and were heading this way.  
"Sorry lover boy, but I already called dibs sooorryyy" Iggy sang as he pushed me in the direction of my 3rd block class. I tried to look back at Dylan so I could just say goodbye, but Iggy just wouldn't have it.  
"...I guess I'll see you later then, Max," I could hear the confusion in his voice and that made me a little pissed. It was my first day here I should be allowed to talk to who ever I wanted when ever I felt like it. I tossed and I turned, but Iggy really was a strong dude the only sign of struggle that he showed was a grunt and that was it; Iggy practically pushed/dragged me all the way to my next class with out any problems. When we got there the late bell had just rang, I shook Iggy's hands off my shoulders and stormed to the empty table in the back. Iggy sat at the table right next to mine I sorta felt a little bad for acting the way I did especially to Iggy. I turned my head a little so I could steal a little sneak peak at him to make sure he wasn't mad at me or any thing, I mean if it were anyone else I totally wouldn't care, but since I don't really have any other friends other than Ella I really have to learn how to start treating them better. When I looked over at Iggy he had his head down and his fingers moving away. He stopped for a moment only to look up at the teacher before continuing with what he was doing. Just then the front door to the class room opened and everyone's head snapped up including my own. When I looked up I saw a figure walk in through the door way and hand the teacher a note before walking in my general direction. I wasn't nervous until the person took the open seat next to me which probably meant we'd be lab partners or something for the rest of the year...great. When I went to go check my new buddy out I was relieved to learn it was just Fang the all mighty Fang the one that makes me feel all bubbly and stupid-in a good way even though I just met him today. Now that I think of it I'm becoming a little bit like Lissa...a slut. oh my geez I'm becoming a dirty slut, I've only been here for what, 3 maybe 4 hours and I already like at least two guys maybe even three the only thing I'm missing is a mini skirt that says "spank me" written across the ass. All of a sudden a freakin ruler comes smashing down onto my table making me jump 20 feet into the air. Here's a little news flash people I. do. Not. Like. To. Be. Scared. I don't know how much clearer that can possibly get. When I looked up I saw a very upset teacher looking down at me.  
"Miss. Ride what is the formula for photosynthesis and if you get it wrong so help me I will send you off to the office faster than you can say grass" First of all why would I want to say the word grass it's such an awkward word and second of all I'm about to make this teach kiss my butt cause, my daddy so happens to be a retired scientist and when he home schooled me and Ella science was the most important subject. When I looked up at the teach I gave him a look that clearly said "I'm new here can't you cut me some slack", but you know these type of teachers all ways trying to make a fool out of someone just so they could get some sort of sick thrill out of it.  
"You know what, why don't you go to the front of the class and right the answer on the board for all of us to see Miss. Ride" I swear if I weren't at school I would have nailed his fat butt all the way to Canada and of even Nebraska or something! I got up slowly and walked myself to the white board at the front of the class and picked up the lime green marker that was there. I turned to face the board and wrote 6 CO2 + 12 H2O - C6H12O6 + 6 O2 + 6 H2O in big clear letters so that little turd bucket could see I'm no force to be reckoned with. When I turned around I could tell he was shocked and a little bit embarrassed.  
"And you name is..." I just couldn't help myself I was some sort of badass, smart new kid who came in with a huge bam!  
"M-My name is M-Mr. Ron"  
"Well, Mr. Ron as you can tell my answer's write and all that other junk, so may I please sit back down now?" I couldn't help the smirk the slipped across my face; I looked back to where Fang was sitting and he just raised his eyebrow at me and continued to look out the window to the outside world. When I was walking back to my sit Iggy thought it would be cute to cheer my name and give me a very high high-five before I sat earning himself a detention after school. When I got to my seat Fang didn't say one word to more or even show any signs that he even knew I was there. After what seemed like forever Mr. Ron finally gave us an assignment to do that involved partnering up and luck for me it had to be with the person you shared a tabled with. After all the papers were passed out I took out my pen and started answering all the  
answers in the sheet every once in a while I would look over at Fang and see him circling away without my assistance.  
"Do you want to trade papers?" I looked over at Fang not really expecting an answer; When he looked over at me I couldn't help, but notice his eyes they were so different so dark and... Unknowing, just like him. We just sat there looking at each other while I waited for his answer. I slowly passed my paper forward not daring to be the one to break the eye contact, I really didn't mind though his eyes really were something else. When he finally had to look down to compare my answer with his, I felt so cold and awkward it's like all of a sudden I grew empty inside. I was so distracted by the feeling that I didn't notice that Fang was done checking my answers and was looking at me; I looked at him and just rose my eyebrow the same way he did to me.  
"How did you know" was all he said I looked back at him totally confused.  
"Know what?"  
"Know the answer to the question Mr. Ron asked you, we haven't even went over that section in the science book yet." I contemplated whether or not should I tell him the truth or not. He looked like he was just honestly curious, so I really didn't see the harm of telling him I'm pretty sure he'd found out sooner or later...about the scientist thing not the whole "oh, my daddy hits me and my mom's a traitor who left me when I was 5 crap".  
"Well, my dad use to be scientist, so when ever he was home schooling me and Ella it was mostly about science, I never really thought it would come in handy until now." When I was finished I looked up at Fang to see if he would look at me different, like I was some sort of freak or something.  
"...Really" I just nodded my head not really knowing what else to say.  
"So is this like...you first time ever in a public school?" My breath caught in my throat I wasn't really sure what I should say, I didn't want to make it should like I was being held captive and I didn't really want to lie to the him either. After a minute of absolute silence I finally decided that I'd tell him what he wanted to know except some of it would be true and some wouldn't...the end  
"Yea" I couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out, and I knew he could tell it was an unhumorous one too.  
"Why didn't you go?" The way he was looking at me mad me feel like I could tell him things and it would be all right-that every little thing that made my life a living hell would just disappear.  
"I couldn't go because, my mom lift and my life became a living hell"

When the bell finally rang I didn't even wait to see Fang's reaction, I didn't wait for Iggy, I didn't wait for anyone I just lift. I shoved my hand into my back pocket so I could get my schedule so I could get this last class over with, fortunate for me it's P.E. When I get there I go up to the P.E. teacher and introduce myself and all that other crap. She gave me a locker number and my gym shorts and shirt and sent me on my why. I was a so scared when I found out we all changed in front of each other, I always thought you got your own personal stall to change in, but I guess not. Oh, surprise! Guess who's in my class...that's right LISSA! Don't you think I had enough of that tramp for one day? I grabbed my shorts and shirt and walked over to one of the bathroom stalls so I could get changed. When I was finished I was extremely uncomfortable and completely on edge the scars and bruises on my legs and arms were completely exposed, and the fact that my shorts were a tad to short wasn't really helping. When I got out there I was shocked to find out that the boy's class and the girl's class was merged together into one whole class...great why don't I just get a sign that say "abuse!" over my head in bright neon colors. When I was making my way over to the bunched up group of girls in the middle of the gym I notice Iggy and Fang at the other side of the court waving at me, I gave them a little wave back before making my way over to the rest of girls.  
"Okay girls today we're going to run the pacer today. I know we usually run the pace in the gym, but I've decide to change it up a bit, so instead of the gym we're go to the track." as soon as she said the word track all the girls in the gym started whining and groaning and trying to make up any excuse to sit out. I was absolutely confused how could anyone hate running, running was the best way to clear your mind and feel alive when your dead in the inside. When we got to the track the boys were in a line at the starting line waiting for us when we got the P.E. teachers told us that we would need to partner up so that are partner could keep track of how many laps we ran. Naturally I picked Ella because, one she hates to run and, two she's my sister and I love her...duh. By the time we all got into our pairs there was only 9 other people at the starting line other than me. I was starting to get a little nervous, it's been a while since I've been for a run and I was just itching to get going. When I got there 6 out of the 9 people were boys and the only other girl out there with me was freakin Lissa. The moment the P.E. teacher blew the whistle I was off; I broke out into a mad sprint just like an always do. I stayed like that for the first mile, the tingling sensation in my legs, and the slight burn in my lung were things I've come to love and appreciate. The wind in my face, the feel of the rubbery track below was just too much. I started going faster and faster I ran with my eyes closed for about a good 4 miles. I sprinted and sprinted and sprinted when I opened my eyes to see around me I realized I was the only on lift on the track, I looked over at the mixture of boys and girls and saw that they were all staring at me. I kept on going because, it was obviously a pacer and pacing is what you do right. Right when I was about to round the 7th mile the couch blew the whistle signaling that class was over. When I ran over to Ella to see my paper I was stopped by the two P.E. couches.  
"In all my days I have never seen a single person sprint almost 7 miles" The Male man said to me he had some muscular legs, but the rest of him was just pure fat. The lady on the other hand was well, built and didn't have an ounce on fat on her only muscle.  
"Yea, sweetie have you every thought about joining our track team? I know they'll need someone like you to take them all the way to regional this year." Actually I haven't thought about it, I didn't even know they had a track team actually, I wasn't even sure what a track team was!  
"Well, actually I haven't, but I'll be sure to keep it in mind," I smiled at them and ran back the girl's locker room so I could get the heck out of here. When I got into the locker room at least 4 girls ran up to me saying how the wish they were like me and how cool I am for out running everybody else on the track and all that other junk. By the time I got to my locker class was already dismissed and I was still changing. I was almost done change when I heard a gasp from the door way. When I looked up I saw a horror stricken Nudge look right at my half-naked body. I was only wearing my jeans and bra when Nudge barged in.  
"Max...wh-what happened to you?" Nudge looked like she was about to burst into tears at any moment.  
"Nudge what are you doing in here" I was in a full blown panic I rammed my hand into my locker, trying to find my shirt so I could at least get out of her with my dignity.  
"Max tell me what happened to you right now!" Nudge was walking towards me now with her hands stretch out towards me like she was going to hug me. When I finally got my shirt on I slammed my locker shut, grabbed my backpack and ran out of that place. I could hear Nudge behind me trying to catch up, but I new she wouldn't. When I got out to the parking lot Fang and Iggy were waiting for me on the bench closest to the front door. the moment the saw me they both jumped up with smiles on the face (well not really Fang) getting ready to tell me how epically cool I was back there and all that other junk. I completely ignored them and walked right past, if Nudge caught up I'm sure this whole thing would turn into an Oprah Winfrey episode. When I went right past them Fang turned around and snagged my wrist pulling me back.  
"Stop it Fang please I need to go!" I hated my voice I sounded like a whining little kid, so pleading so begging. I never had to try to tell someone about my life and the things that go on in it, I never had a chance to prepare-a chance to practice. So when all of a sudden I'm stuck in a situation I wasn't prepared for things seem to start to get out of whack for me.  
"Max what's wrong with you" Fang was having a hard time holding on to me. He was holding me by the wrists trying to keep me from running away. Iggy came up and put his hands on my waist trying to calm me down, but I didn't work if anything it just got me even more wired up. I don't like it when people touch me like, it brings back things that I try to keep hidden...deep inside.  
"Max wh-" He never got the chance to finish his sentence because, Nudge finally made it to the front entrance with tears already streaking down her face.  
"Nudge what's wrong" Iggy let go of my waist, so he could go check on Nudge when she pushed him away and started pointing at me I started to break out into a cold sweat.  
"H-her shirt Fang lift it up!" Nudge was still crying, but she was trying hard to compose herself I could tell. Fang looked down at my shirt then back at me, he looked me straight in the eye for what felt like forever before Iggy had enough of the waiting and pulled it up himself. He didn't lift it up very high, but it was still high enough to expose all that I've been trying so hard to hide for so long. The moment they saw the scares and the most recent bruises from earlier this week they all grew quite and I felt Fang's hold on my wrists go slack. No one else mattered, no one else was important at this time all I needed to do was get the heck out there, but I could. I couldn't leave without seeing Fang's face, when I did look up at his face something wet dripped down the side of my face and it was then did I realize I was crying. I looked up at Fang and saw he was already looking at me, the way he was feeling was written all over his face. I looked at him one last time before yanking my hands free and running as fast as I could all the way there. I ran and ran the only thing on my mind was how much I've messed up everything; the place I thought would end up being my heaven turned out to be my hell. The people I've come to love turned to the people I've come to fear. And you know what really suck, is the fact that there is no heaven for me, I'm taunted everyday with the sweetness of death, but no one is gracious enough to give it to me. I'm hurt everyday always being foolish and expecting the best when I already know that the worst is gonna come.

**DAANNGGG! that was a rreeeaallllyyy long chapter lol this freakin new tinyword thing I'm using sucks it doesn't even capitalize my I's for me. So there were probably a lot of uncapitalized things in there and I sorry -bahhahah improper English. Remember to review and keep reading love y'allz!  
**

**Smile on,**

**Ever**

**p.s. Review and**

**HAPPY ****2011**


	5. Chapter 4

** Sorry guys about the size of the font in the last chapter. I didn't know how small it was until after I checked it, but the good part is it was the longest chapter I've ever wrote so far and that makes me proud lls. I stayed up until 6:00 a clock in the morning typing away:)**

**Smile on,**

**Ever **

**Review!**

_FPOV__  
_ The moment I saw those scars and bruises everything around just faded away. The pathetic whimpers coming from Nudge, the sound of the birds chirping, and the wind blowing, it all stopped. Nothing else matter, but this girl I was holding onto in front of me. The look on her face was so heart broken it even broke me down. The way she kept looking around with her big brown eyes wide open, she honestly looked scared of us. When her eyes finally landed on me I saw the tears, she looked so small, so afraid, so defenseless. She looked at me, looked me right in the eye with her tear stricken face. She looked around a few more times before yanking her hands away from me and turning around to run. I watched her as she ran, I watched her until I couldn't see her anymore, even though I new she was gone I kept staring in the direction she ran it, like she would come back or something. No one said anything for what felt like forever, we all just stood there in silence too shocked to say anything. I wasn't sure about what just happened, but one thing I was sure about was that she was in trouble, and I was going to be the one to save her. To be her knight in shining Amour, to be her light at the end of the tunnel, to be there to make every little thing better for her and to take her pain and make it my own.  
_MPOV__  
_ Crap, crap, crap! Why does everything have to happen to me? Why couldn't I just have this one thing? It was like god thought of me as his own personal joke-like I was living proof that he had a sense of humor. I was standing in front of my front door to afraid to go inside. I knew I had to go inside so because, it was almost 4 o'clock and Jeb would be home soon. I quietly opened the front door and tipped toed as quietly as I could up the stair with out getting caught by the fat hound on the couch.  
"Come here, now!" I knew, I knew this day would get worse I just knew it I had less than 6 minutes to go hide up stairs before Jeb came home all drunk (again). When I walked in into the living room I smelt the alcohol the moment in stepped in. Miranda was sitting in her usual spot on the coach glaring at the TV just like she always does. When she saw me enter the room I saw the familiar glint in her eyes, which always meant pain for me. I mentally prepared myself for what was yet to come. I told myself repeatedly that "Pain is inevitable, Suffering is optional" cause, I new it was true I couldn't run away from my pain, but I sure a hell could chose to ignore it when it came. I stood there and stared at the floor I didn't want to give her another reason to beat me just yet; I stood there in silence as I waited for her to do what ever the heck she wanted to do to me.  
"So, how was school to day did you have fun?" I looked up at her completely shocked she sounded completely genuine; I just looked at her mouth completely tied.  
"Yes, yes I did" I looked up at her and gave her a small smirk before entwining my fingers together in front of me.  
"That's good, come here" she smiled up at me and turned off the TV so she could give me her undivided attention. I stood there for a moment thinking whether or not if should stay where I was or to do what she said. I stood there for a few seconds longer before walking up to her. When I was right in front of her, that's when she decided to stand up. When she got up she was towering over me by a good 4 or 5 inches; she took her hand and moved on of my blonde stay hairs. When she lifted her hand up to my face I felt my whole body suddenly tense up. I looked up at Miranda and looked her straight in the eyes and I honestly thought I saw something change; I thought I actually saw a person in the someone other than the evil brat she always is, but of course that only lasted a couple second. All of a sudden, I was flying to the ground with an intense burning on my left cheek. Not too soon after that did I start to feel the blood trickle down my face and onto my sweater. I struggled to my feet and kept my mouth shut and let my head hang low.  
"Ha, you little piece of trash did you think I would actually ask you about your day, huh? Do you act usually think I give a shit!" She ran up to me and pinned me against the wall with remote shoved up against my throat. The sad thing was it hurt, I couldn't make myself forget the pain this time, I couldn't stop the suffering. This was too much for one day, there's only so much I could take before I break, so much until I crack. Just the Miranda started swinging on me until I couldn't see anything else beside the color red. When she stopped to go in the kitchen for something I slide down the wall with my head in my hands; I pulled my knees up to my chest so I wouldn't have to feel so empty- so cold. When she came back I kept my head in my lap just in case she wanted to hit me again, but instead of hitting me like I thought she would, she did something even more inhuman. She pulled my head back by my hair so hard causing my head to smash hard against the wall. My ears were ringing so loud I felt like they were going to fall off. All of a sudden a spoon was shoved in my mouth and I ended up swallowing what ever it was she shoved down there. In a matter of seconds my whole mouth and throat were on fire, my throat was closing up on me I could feel it. Miranda was staring down at me laughing as I fell over onto the ground and choked. I kept clawing at my throat trying to get myself to breathe, but I just couldn't I was starting to see to of everything and I was starting to cry again. I could feel my heart pounding, pounding against my chest crying for air. I never really realized how much it hurt to die I always thought it would be peaceful and serene, but it was it hurt so much. I couldn't breathe I could talk all I could do was listen to the sick laughter of a woman who was watching me die. I wanted to die, I wanted it to end right here, to end this sick game we call life...then I blacked out.

_There! There she was, in the distance I could see the figure of a women who had ruined everything for me. I stood there completely shocked as I watched her walk swiftly towards me. She had the same dirty blonde hair as me and had a familiar twinkle in her eye that I've once loved. As she walked towards me all I could think about was how much I hated her for ruining my life, how much I wanted her to feel the pain I've felt, how much I wanted her to suffer all the suffering I've had to deal with ever since the day she left. But the moment she was in front of me with her familiar sent wrapping around all around me, I crumbled.__  
__I busted into tears and threw my arms around her I felt her wrap her arms around my shoulders and hold me tight as I cried into her should. All this crying was beginning to be too much, I never cry never, but in just one day I've manage to cry in front of people three times and that was just too much. All of a sudden I could feel her arms start to let go of me, I held on tighter trying to hold on to her, but she was still moving away from me.__  
__"Don't worry sweetie I'll be back, promise," Then she walked away from me again, but this time I was no fool, she wasn't coming back...she left me again.__  
_ _  
All of a sudden I was brought back to reality by a huge hand banging violently on my back. Then I burped, and air filled my air ways, I coughed and choked and gasped for air trying to get as much of it as I possibly could. While, I was on the ground all ready battered and broken I was kicked so hard in the side of my side were I already had a recovering broken rib. I hit the wall with a sickening thug and felt my wrist snap back I screamed out in pain only to be kicked in the face and pulled up roughly by my hair.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" It was Jeb and he was angry, I hated it when he was like this he was even more dangerous when he was sober and pissed. He shoved my head back smashing it against the wall before throwing me toward to the hall way. I landed on the some wrist that was smashed against the wall causing me to let out another whimper. When I looked up I was extremely light headed everything was moving so fast, but happening so slow at the same time. When I looked up towards the door I saw something that would probably cost me my life...Fang.

**DOM DOM DOM WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! I don't know yet lmao sorry. Keep reviewing and reading cause it's fun to get review cause there love and loves a beautiful thing hahah awkward.**

**Smile on,**

**Ever!**


	6. Chapter 5

**HEY PPEEOO****PPLLLEEESSS thanks for all the reviews and stuffs lls. I'm going to try to update everyday or at least every other day so check up and R&R! oh, and send in any ideas about any stories you want me to write next!**

**Smile on,**

**Ever:))))**

_**FPOV**_

I couldn't just stand here while she ran away crying like that. I didn't even know this girl, she was a stranger to me, but yet here i am running after her like a love stricken puppy. I reached a point of no return, i could see her now, but what i saw pulled my heart strings so tight i thought my chest would collapse. She was battered, broken, and bleeding and looking right at me; i saw the dried tears and blood smeared all over her face. She looked so sad, but yet so powerful at the same time, i knew she was hurt and dieing on the outside, but on the inside she was strong and determined, i could see it. i saw her try to stand up from where she was laying crippled, she never took her eyes off me not once. Thats when a man ran up behind her and roughly slammed her head against the wooden floor, i heard the bang from all the way out side. i heard him yell and curse at her as she lay the holding onto her head, as if it were getting ready to break into a million pieces. She lifted her head slightly exposing a gash spilling scarlet red blood all over her skin. i saw her mother run up and i felt a spark of hope fill my heart. i watched as she pushed past her father and examine the ground below her; she started to yell and cure and carry on in a matter that would put and murder to shame, she bent down next to max's head with fury in her eye and punched her square in the face. i grabbed my phone out of my pocket and began typing in the numbers that would surly save max's life. I looked up at max one last time before i dared to hit the call button, when i looked up i immediately locked eyes with max, she looked at my phone with more fear in her eyes than she did when she was being beaten. She looked up from the phone and gave me a look that obviously said she didn't want me to call the cops, a look that probably sentenced her own death.

_**MPOV**_

i'm not gonna cry...i'm not gonna cry...I am not gonna cry! The more i said it to myself the more i felt myself slipping away. i just knew i was going to crack anytime now if this didn't stop _now_. I could tell they were getting tired now and would probably send me up stairs to get cleaned up before calling me back down to clean the house. i knew i was going to stop soon, it just had to no one on the entire planet should enjoy hitting a child this much. I was so heart turn between fang's phone and the fact the fang was witnessing my deep dark secret first hand. He's been standing there for about 10 minuted just watching everything just play out before him; if my parents saw him this whole situation would become severely worse-for me. i tried to plead to him through my eyes for him to run away, but he just didn't understand he was just standing there like an idiot. Just then a smack across the face brought me back to my senses, i was so numb inside that the pain i was feeling didn't even hurt...my suffering was over. i looked up at the face of my father hoping for just this one time that he would stop and remember that i was his daughter- his daughter that he once loved and cared about. He looked at me and paused; he slowly raised his hand down towards my face, but stopped. We sat the just staring at each other, he was my dad and he had to love me still, he just _had_ to.

"Honey, w-what are you waiting for hit the little brat she dented my beautiful wooden floor. Miranda was trying to get my own father to turn against me, his daughter, ha i knew it wouldn't work she should of known that to. And then it happens i'm picked up and thought to the foot of the stairs. i try to quickly pick myself up, but just end up slipping on a pool of blood below my feet landing back onto my damaged wrist. I just sat there and stared at the door, fang was gone now and i felt nothing, but coldness.

"Go clean yourself off," i turned slightly to let him no i heard him. i got up as fast as me body would let me (which wasn't very fast) and crawled up the stair and into the bathroom. Once i was behind closed door i let my world crumbled; i let a single tear fall from my face while i looked up at myself in the mirror. i could hardly recognize my own face; my bottom lip was busted and swollen, i had cuts and bruises all over my body, i had long gash across my left cheek that was still bleeding just a bit. My hair looked as if i dyed is red myself, i could feel my own heart beat against my ears from all the pain i was in; i slowly peeled the clothes from my body while checking out all the rest of the damage. When i first got into the shower i accidentally screamed out in pain, the water stung every inch of my body. the water blow my feet was stained with blood. the gashes on my head hurt the most, i knew i would have to stitch them up when i was done her along with the rest of the gashes along my body. 5 minutes later i was standing in front of the mirror again looking at my naked body with a needle and thread; i started with the gashes on my head hidden underneath all my hair and ended with the one on my cheek. in about a hour i was done and looking ten time better than how i was looking before. I made my way to my room without anymore disruptions; the moment i touched my bed everything felt better, my sadness i get when i think about my sucky life-gone, the pain i feel when i've i remember how much my own father hates me-gone, the suffering i'm forced to endure everyday-gone.

**AHHHH! Done! sorry about it being so short i just wanted to get this part out of the way...sorta bahaha well i really don't know what to say now keep review and send in your ideas about the story or anything you want me to write new:)))))**

**Smile on,**

**Ever:)))))**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm really sorry my Internet on my laptop died and I couldn't post anything for a while,but on the bright side I got to finish **2** chapter while I was waiting for my mom to fix the thingy:)))**

**Smile on,**

**Ever!**

**P.S send in any ideas u have about any stories you'd want me to write!**

_MPOV_

"Okay Max pull yourself together, you've been through these kind of situations before." I was standing in front of the school's doors just staring at my reflection in the glass. All the scars and bruises and crap we virtually hidden from my face thanks to the ten pounds of make-up on my face. The only thing that showed any proof about last nights battle was the stitching on my cheek that was still burning like was starting to rain now and I knew I would have to go inside soon, if I wanted to keep up this little act I was playing. I took a couple of deep breaths and walked right into that school with my head held sorta high and my head in the game. I made it to the front office with out getting notice by anyone important.

"Hello, do you need a tardy slip to hand into your teacher?" The lady at the front desk was smiling down at her computer as she was talking to me, when she looked up the smile fell right off her face and onto the ground.

"Oh, my gosh what happened to you face, sweetie?"

"A skate boarding accident, thought I was good enough to land a dangerous trick and ended up getting my butt handed to me," I gave her a shy smile and walked over to get my pass from her.

"Well, what about you lip it's busted in three places?" crap, forgot about that one.

"I fell and hit the ground hard that's how I got my cheek and lip messed" She lifted her hand up to her forehead and slapped it giving me a silly face and a smile.

"Goodness me I'm really starting to lose it aren't I? Well, you better get on your way you've already missed first block and half of second." She gave me a smile before shooing me away. I was dreading the moment I would have to face Fang, I was trying to waste as much time as I could walking down the hall as slow as humanly possible. By the time I got to second block the bell was about to ring in 3 minutes, I _was _just going to sit in the hall way until class was over, but that all changed when someone decided to open the door and almost walk right into me, blowing my entire plan. When I got inside I kept my eyes focused on the teacher, while I gave him the note. I stood there and waited for him to give me the assignment for the day, when I heard Iggy scream/whisper my name, it was hard not to look at him, but I manage to keep my face forward, and my thoughts care free. By the time I got my assignments and projects all organized and ready to go the bell had already rang sending me off to lunch, and off to deal with yet another huge problem to deal with. Before I went to lunch I went over to my locker to dump my stuff into it. When I got to the lunch room Ella had been waiting for me, we stood in line together and just stared at anything but each other. This was a normal thing, after each beating we would usually just stay close to each other, but not talk because, we'll just end up bringing up things that weren't meant to be brought up. While I was standing in line I casually looked around the cafeteria at all the cliches and little "gangs". That's when it accidentally happened; Fang, Iggy, and Nudge were sitting at the table we sat at yesterday, you know when everything was fine and dandy. Fang was the only one at the table who was looking at me, the look on his face was so hard to read it was starting to give me a head ache. We stood/ sat there and stared at each other for what felt like forever before I had to turn back around to pick out my food. I grabbed an apple from the fruit stand and payed for everything before making my way over to a table that Ella was saving for us.

"I'm sorry" I had just taking a seat when Ella decided to talk to me, I was so confused she had nothing to apologize for, nothing even happened.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw all the blood on the carpet, the floor, the walls, on everything! I went into your room to check on you to see if you were okay, and you have no idea how bad, how beaten you looked!" Ella was starting to get a little teary eyed now.

"Why are you apologizing for that? Ella, I'm perfectly fine now." lie, that was a total lie everything was on freaken _FIRE_! It hurt soo much just to move my head from side to side, imagine having to move your legs- plain torture.

"Stop lying, if I were there it wouldn't have gone that far and you wouldn't be so...dead." She was looking down at her lap where her fingers were folding together.

"Yes, they would of and you know it, what's done it done and there's no way of fixing it now, so stop being such a peanut and eat you banana!" Okay, I have to admit I _was_ on a roll until I got to the peanut and the banana part that just totally killed it. Ella gave me one of her famous nose wrinkles, before busting out laughing, I couldn't really laugh along with her because, of pain issues, but that didn't stop me from smiling at her and letting a couple giggles slip out every one in a while. In no time me and Ella were sitting down and practically yelling at each other about something that was completely incoherent. It was fun to forget about everything nd just live life like a normal teen would, sometimes I think about how bad life would be with out Ella and her craziness. She was all I had left and I depended on her, I don't mind all the broken bones and bloody noses as long as I have Ella with me I know everything will be okay. There were only a couple minutes until lunch was over and I planed to enjoy those last minutes as much as possible.

"You know what? Lets take a trip to the mall after school, to you know...shop," You have no idea how much I hated that word. The whole make-up and mini skirts and running around squealing at the shortest pair of shorts you see was enough to make me dig my eyes out myself. But for some sick reason Ella seemed to love that kind of stuff, _a_ _lot_.

"Are you serious!" She gave me a look that clearly said she didn't believe one word I said, but I just ignored it and gave her a little head nod and a smile.

"Oh, my gosh! okay, okay we're soo gonna go right after school. I saw this amazing dress at H&M that would look amazing on you!" I couldn't help, but smile at her the look on her face was absolutely hilarious. Just then the bell had rung signaling that lunch was officially over; I stood up and gave Ella a big hug before walking towards my third block class. I was still smiling about me and Ella's talk that by the time I was sitting at my science table I had just realized that this was one of the classes where I would be sitting right next to the only person on the whole entire that knows about my deepest darkest secret. A secret that could possibly be the beginning to a very inhuman end.

OMG! this has been such a crazy week i started gymnastic again this week and it was sooooo scary. I was just sitting at the end of the line all quiet and junk...i'm NEVER quiet i cried 6 time, but no one saw me because, i didn't wanna look like a baby:( i'm soo stupid i swear

Smile on,

Ever:(


	8. Chapter 7

**HEY! HEY! HEY! YALL'Z I GOTS TO TELL YALL'Z SOOMTHING...BANANAS MAKE ME DEPRESSED NOW LOL SO NO BANANAS NEAR MY FACE PLEASE!**

**SMILE ON**

**EVVVEEERRR!**

_FPOV_

Why,why did she have to be such a...a...a stubborn bitch! She saw my phone I knew she did, I could have saved her, I could have kept her safe, I could have speared her the pain i knew she was in. I've been thinking about her all day, and the more I thought about it the most pissed I got. I was a couple of feet away from the door of my third block class, the closer I got the more pissed all I wanted to do was give her one good hard smack across that pretty little face of hers hopefully knocking some sense into her. The moment my hand touched the door knob I was beginning to shake with anticipation I knew she was going to be in there, just sitting there like nothing happened, like I didn't just witness the most brutal beating in history. When I walked in I saw exactly what I expected, Max. She was sitting at our table looking out the window with her eyebrow scrunched up, she was concentrating hard on something I could tell, she had her bottom lip between her teeth biting it. The whole scene was enough to make me want to go over to her and take her in my arms right there, but I knew I couldn't. Then, she turned around and spotted me, her big brown eyes where looking right back into mine she looked so perfect and afraid, all of a sudden a sudden bust of anger over took my body. Just watching her made me unbelievable pissed. I kept my eyes looked onto her as I walked over to my seat next to her, as I was approaching her I could tell she was frightened, but that only seemed to egg me on. I sat down in my chair and just kept my face forward and tried to find a way to calm myself before I did something I knew I would regret. Every now and then I would look over at her and see her looking down at the ground with her body completely turned away from me, stiff. She then realized I was looking at turned her head slightly to look at me exposing a busted lip and a stitching on her cheek. She turned the rest of her head hesitantly before giving me the smallest smirk ever to be done in history. That's the point when my whole body, my whole entire body went cold. I quickly stood up causing my chair to fly away hitting the back wall with the a loud bang, everything and everyone became quiet and looked at me, but the only thing I was looking at was her. How could she just turn around and smile at me like nothing happen, did she honestly think that I was that stupid.

"Fang, dude what the hell are you doing," Iggy was already standing up giving me a look that clearly said "you need to sit down or I'm gonna make you sit down"

Max was looking up at me horror stricken, that did it. I took my hand and slapped her hard across her face in the exact same place her stitching was. I hit her so hard you could clearly see the back of my hand imprinted in her cheek, Her stitching burst causing her to bleed out everywhere. Everyone was completely shocked, even me. Max didn't even look at me she just kept her head down and allowed the blood from her cheek to drip down onto her shirt and neck, The way she acted, the way she just sat there and took it made me so unbelievably mad, I knew this wasn't her I knew that this wasn't her, wasn't Max. I walked towards her and she flinched away from me, but I still grabbed her roughly by her hands and dragged her outside the classroom all the way to the hall way. I Kept a firm grip on her wrist as I dragged her all the way outside and to my car parked right in front of the science room's big glass window. I was pretty sure everyone from the class was looking out the window to see what I was going to do. When I got closer to my car I swung Max around by her arm and pinned her against my car's door. She was breathing hard and blood was still dripping, her lips were parted slightly and her eyes showed nothing, but fear. I put my arms on either side of her head and leaned into her, her breath was sweet and warm, her chest was moving up and down ferociously, and her eyes...were big and beautiful looking at nothing, nothing at all besides me.

"Did you think that I would simply forget everything I saw last night?" I wasn't talking louder, than a whisper my voice was husky and deep, my words clear and meaningful. She opened her mouth like she was going to answer my question, but I didn't give her a chance.

"Did you honestly think that the moment I saw you in pain that I didn't feel your pain?" I didn't mean to, but my voice was beginning to get louder.

"Did you not think for one moment that I didn't wan't to burst in there and make it all stop!" I could see the tears starting to well up in her eyes as she looked around at anything, but me. I took my thumb and turned her face so she was forced to look a t me, when I moved her face to look at mine I saw a tear roll down her undamaged cheek and on to her. I stood there and looked into those pools of chocolate she called eyes before leaning in towards her. We were so close that are noses where barley touching the whole time I never once took my eyes off of hers. She looked shocked, but she did move (not like she could have moved anyway). I kept my eyes on hers while I leaned down closer to her shimmering face, she had tears streaming down her face, but that didn't stop me. I was so close that I could barely stand it anymore, I took her bottom lip between my lips and kissed her. She didn't move at first, but I didn't mind I just wanted this moment to continue forever. I moved my left hand from the car door and placed it on her hip and pulled her closer to me. I moved my lips with hers molding them together; she hesitantly started to kiss me back and that along was an accomplishment all together. Her lips felt so good against mine, her hands were rested against my chest making me feel like my whole entire chest was tingling. I took my hand and tangled it into her hair and pulled her closer. I started to trace her bottom lip with my tongue. She stood up onto her tippy toes and pulled herself closer to me. I held her there just enjoying every moment with her; when she pulled away we were both gasping and for air. I held onto her as she rested her head against my chest holding on to me.

"...How long?" I was still holding onto her and I could feel her whole body tense up below me.

"...You mean how long have I been beaten like that?" She didn't look up at me, but I could tell that I had made her sad, but I really just needed to know. I didn't answer her question cause I knew she new what I was asking.

"It started a couple of days after my mom left us." She was trying to be strong, but I could feel her heat beat against my chest.

"How old were you?" I started to stroke the back of her hair trying to comfort her some more.

"5" That totally set me back she was 16 years old now she was being abused for what, 12 years now.

"Max,...I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for hitting you, sorry for yelling at you, sorry for everything." She held onto my shirt a little bit tighter as I spoke to her. we stood there for a while just leaning up against my car with the amazing women in my arms. This amazing woman that I've only known for 2 days. A women whose driven me crazy and completely insane, A women whose taken me into her grasp and made me fall, made me fall so uncontrollably hard, in love with her.

HEY HEY HEY I DID IT BAHAH TWO STORIES IN ONE DAY! HAHA I KNOW YOU LOVE ME YOU DON'T GOTS TO TELL ME LOL - (GOTS LOL) WELL REVIEW AND REVIEW AND READ AND REVIEW AND ALL THAT OTHER STUFF YOU GUYS LOVE TO DO LOL LOVE YA!

SMILE ON,

eVER!

P.S. DON'T YOU LOVE MY E:)))


End file.
